The Sexist Mix Up
by Godpyre
Summary: PG13(for some sexuality) Chapter 2 up! What happens when you are switched into the opposite sex??? A D/H fic probaly. :D Please r/r if you want me to continue.
1. Default Chapter

  
The Sexist Mix Up  
  
Prologue *Sunday Morning*  
  
By Godpyre  
  
You're trying my shoes on for a change  
They look so good but fit so strange  
"Sunday morning" By No Doubt (tragic kingdom)  
  
  
A voice in the darkness comes out of nowhere." I think they're perfect." A raspier voice replied, " It doesn't matter who we pick just do it!" The voice sighed and coughed a little. " You are right. I am growing older and this is my last wish before I die." For a long time they did not speak. A harsh voice comes out of nowhere. " So be it. Let us do are job."  
  
  
Hermione Granger started to have a coughing fit in bed. Deciding she should get up early and not disturb anyone, quietly getting out of bed she tried not to hit anything. Hearing a strange growling noise she decided it was Lavender's snoring like always. Opening the bathroom door she entered and walked nearer the sink. So far she did not know she would miss that feminine face when looking in the mirror.  
  
  
Draco was lying on his bed with a notebook and quill drawing all the things he would do if he ruled the world. Hey, he was bored and you do stupid things when you're bored right he thought. He shut the book quickly when he heard Goyle stirring in his bed. " Is it time to get up Draco?" Goyle said, yawning. " Yes you idiot." Said Draco, changing in a hurry. "For goodness sakes Draco why such in a frenzy?" Said a startled Crabbe awoken by the talking. " Won't you all please just shut up!?" Draco continued, " My throat hurts, I have a humongous headache, and I am so freaking tired of all you bloody fools!!" Draco walked into the bathroom brushing his teeth and combing his hair. He would never know that he would miss all his abuse and power on his fellow mates. Having one last look at those eyes.  
  
  
Walking into the Great Hall Hermione took a deep breath of air smelling the already fresh breakfast ready for them. " Let's sit down Hermione. Or would you rather eat standing up." Said a laughing Harry. Not noticing Hermione mumbled, " Su-sur-sure whatever." They sat down and passed the plates around. " Earth to Hermione." Ron started to snap his fingers in front of Hermione's face. Hermione looked at the two as if they did not come from Earth. Harry and Ron looked at each other shrugging at what's her problem.  
  
  
Draco was sick and tired. No one dared to speak to him. Speaking to an grumpy Draco would let Hell loose up on Earth, if spoken to. Everyone sat silently in the table, not even daring to move. " Well come on! What are you all waiting for!?" Draco snarled. The whole table startled, started to pass the plates. Pansy seemed to be a dare devil that day. Tapping the shoulders of Draco. " Draco I have a gift for you, I know it will be your birthday in a couple weeks, but I just couldn't contain myself." Draco whispered in Pansy's ear. He turned away from her when her face was pale as a ghost. She looked as if someone slapped her in the face. She mouthed 'Im sorry' to everyone who glared at her. Draco all of a sudden felt an abrupt force make his eyes fall on the Gryffydor table.  
  
  
Hermione felt like someone was staring at her. Her eyes met a pair of gray eyes. Her body felt pain immediately feeling some kind of change. She looked up and met a pair of honey brown eyes.  
  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. He knew she must have been in some kind of state in mind of Hermione world. " Hermione please tell me the truth are you ok?" Harry not waiting for reassurance from Hermione, should have waited. " Why the bloody hell are you sitting by me Potter!!!!? And you Weasely!!??" Hermione said, in bursting in anger. Hermione looked at her chest, " Hmmm what are these for?  
  
  
' Move your head up Draco.' Hermione's head lifted up staring at a face she once had. Eyes widened, Hermione smirked.  
  
  
Draco was in panic looking at all the faces and people he hardly knew. Feeling all his blood from his head drain, heard seven last words 'This is going to be fun Granger' and everything faded as Draco fell forever into blackness.   
  
  
To be continued...   
  
  
Author note and Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.K. Rowling's HP.  
Was it hard for you to notice the switch? Should I re edit it for you peeps? Do you even want me to continue?? Well, I hope you understand who was who at the end. I didn't want to put their own names when they switched cus then you wouldn't see what their reactions are with another face. Draco was really mean because that's how I wanted to see him, but the guy will change soon. So please review I like to know what you think so if ye don't want me to continue peeps, I won't!:)  
Love & Peace, Godpyre  
  
  
What will happen next? Will Draco and Hermione go through the day like someone else? Will Hermione (draco) kiss Draco (who turned into Hermione)?? And more...(Im tired folks, bye)  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
The Sexist Mix Up  
  
  
Chapter 1 Hanging by a Moment  
  
  
By Godpyre  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
Hermione was tired as hell. Massaging her cuticles, she stood forward on a bed. There she saw...Draco? The bloody h***?! Hermione thought. Hermione was so confused. She glanced at a mirror to see the state she was in, she was in some kind of sleeping wear for guys. Something else seemed to be on her face she looked up close. Blinking, her eyes were amber. "Wait a second..." Hermione whispered. She looked back and saw that she had gray eyes. She turned her head seeing that Draco was a sleep, breathing out of his nose. Hermione shuddered, her mouth opened and a shriek had come out.  
  
  
While Madam Pompfrey was getting ready for lunch, she heard a piercing scream come from one of the rooms. Dropping all the plates she ran towards a room.  
  
  
  
Draco put a hand over Hermione's mouth. " Just shut it Granger!" Hermione wide eyed, nodded. " As you may see we some how have are bodies switched, I rather had been switched with Potter, but it seems as if its Mudblood month." Drawled Draco. Hermione couldn't take it. She pushed Draco of herself and punched him in the nose. Draco lost balance and hit the wall staggering. He wasn't use to this body it was shorter than his usual height and had a different build.   
  
  
  
Madam Pompfrey gasped seeing this made her boil. Walking up to Hermione she began to shout. " HOW DARE YOU MR.MALFOY TOUCH MISS.GRANGER IN SUCH WAY!!! THIS WILL BE REPORTED TO HEAD MASTER DUMBLEDORE!! I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH ABUSIVE USE IN HOGWARTS ALL MY LIFE!!" Draco tried not to laugh. Hermione felt herself go white with a faint color of pink on her cheeks. " Madam Pompfrey I'm not Draco!" Madam Pompfrey raised an eyebrow, her lips twisted. "OUT!" She grabbed Hermione's ear and pulled her across the room opening the door and dragged Hermione out of the room. Draco, left behind was very amused.  
  
  
Dumbledore's Office  
  
  
" Hhhmm... it seems as I know who probably did this to you two." Dumbledore sighed.  
Hermione looked eager, " I you know who it is, then wouldn't therr be a possibility to undo this spell?" Draco looked bored and began to childishly play with the mattress's string. Raising an eyebrow Draco said sarcastically, " How much do you bet that there's no way to break it, but it only lasts a few weeks?" Hermione glared at Draco wishing he would shut up.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore raised one eyebrow. " Yes, you are correct Draco.", he said.  
Hermione was frustrated, but tried not to show her true feelings her hands becoming in fist, she wanted to leave this body now. " Well then it seems will have to get a room for you two. Gryfyndor tower will have a more likely an extra room, but I'll have to check on that." Dumbledore said, looking through papers. Draco's eyes opened wide in fear. " Y-y-you can't put me in the Gryfyndor tower! Father would kill me!!" Draco shouted.  
  
  
Gryfyndor tower  
  
  
" Here's your room, it's quite spacious. As you may see the bathroom is to the left if your wondering how to divide the room amongst each other your beds are fifteen feet away. The rules are Draco may not invite any Slytherins and you must have this room always kept cleaned." Headless Nick closed the door, and left a Draco and Hermione staring at the wall. " I get the bed on the left!" Draco quickly ran and jumped ontop ofthe left bed. Hermione smirked, " Yes, but not until you unpack." Hermione dragged her trunk and left it next to the bed.  
  
  
Draco did the same and began to unpack. While unpacking Draco noticed Hermione doing something to the middle of the room. " This," she stated, " is going to be the line your not allowed to cross." Draco looked at the floor. " For goodness sake's! Why did you put tape in the middle of the room!? Besides you have more of the room." Hermione smiled. " Yes, but your on the left of the room and that's where the bathroom is." Draco silently said, " Little know it all mudblood..."  
  
  
"What was that Draco?"  
  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
  
Ron and Harry were walking towards the room they heard Hermione was the extra room left with the disgusting Slytherin, Draco. They bumped into Lavender and Parvarti in the way the exception that they wanted to know what was going on. Everyone heard about the switch, and Ron for some reason wanted to beat up Draco to a bloody pulp.   
  
  
Hermione heard a knock at the door she looked at Draco to see if he was going to open it, but it seemed to be he was reading a quiditch magazine and too enticed to even give a shit. So Hermione stopped doing her homework and got up to open the door. " Harry! Ron!" Hermione was very happy she thought she would have not see them for a while, but everyone must have figured out what had happened to Draco and her. Ron surprisingly still thought their bodies did'nt switched and glared at Hermione. Hermione new it was going to be along day.   
  
  
Harry and Ron kept looking back and forth at Draco and Hermione the whole time. Now and then they didn't know what to talk about. Ever since the beginning of 5th year Harry and Ron acted really strange, Harry would sometimes come up to Hermione and ask her tips about girls especially Cho. Ron was different though he acted like a big brother protective over his little sister. Not wanting her to flirt with other guys.  
Ron kept stuttering. " D-draco... oh I mean Hermione!" Hermione just smiled in relief that her friends were there. "Oh Ron and Harry, I'll really need your help!" Harry showed sympathy . "Hermione will help you anyway we can, right Ron?" Ron nodded his head gravely. "Anyway get you out of that brats body." Ron said. "How about it? Ron and I will go to the library and see what we can find on this switching thing. We'll tell you what we found tomorrow during breakfast."  
  
  
  
They were speaking for ten minutes and then left. Draco then decided to push Hermione's buttons. " So what did you say to your obnoxious boyfriends? Hermione ignored him and decided to go to the bathroom to change. Coming out Draco's eyes could not stop staring. "Oh nope your not going to wear that on me!"   
  
  
To Be Continued...  



End file.
